Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -40\% \times -\dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -40\% = -\dfrac{40}{100} = -0.4 $ $ -\dfrac{3}{5} = -0.6$ Now we have: $ -0.4 \times -0.6 = {?} $ $ -0.4 \times -0.6 = 0.24 $